the ugly truth
by lunacat19
Summary: a video comes to luna and shakes her reality , a deep wound was opened and a dear friend might be lost...
1. the ugly truth

**episode 05 : the ugly truth**

at the team's center, it was night time, luna gets a text message on her cellphone saying :"meet me at the bridge, it's about your parents",so she jumps off her bed toward her motorcycle, Hawk :"what's the problem?", but she runs out without saying a word. when she arrives to the bidge, she finds a letter on a garbage box with her name on it, she opens it , finds a video tape, she looks around, but no one seems to appear, so she gets back home to watch the videotape. Shark :"luna what happened? are you ok?". luna :"nothing, am going to my room". hawk :"what?". lioness :'that's weird !". Luna watches the tape where(tears in her eyes):"no way !!... it can't be... i don't believe this..." she leaves her room runing toward the garage, Hawk :"hey, you want some company?" but luna walks out without saying a word, so king and lioness stand in her way :"what's going on with you? talk to us". luna looks at them furious and flies them away with her powers and leaves the center. king:"what's her problem?" Hawk :"it seems dangerous". axel :"you're right about that". lioness :"shouldn't we follow her?" axel :"no, let her calm down, she'll be back" lioness :"should we follow her?" axel :"no, let her calm down, she'll be back".

luna enters a video store:"could you tell me if this tape is real or fake?", guy :"sure", few minutes later, guy :"it's real like you and me". luna takes the tape and goes to the bridge she might find the person who sent it, but no one was there, so she stays there for a while thinking, but there is only one idea in her head wich is "revenge", luna :"you shall pay for this Axel Maning...you'll see".

tomorrow, luna calls lioness on her cellphone :"hey, lioness you have to come to where axel is practicing, pain holds him hostige, hurry !!" and she hangs out. Lioness :"guys, quick, axel is in danger", so the team leaves the center, suddenly, luna walks out the back door of the center. while axel gets back to the center from his training, he finds no body home, he sees the tv on and a tape inside of it, so he stays and watches it. after its finished, suddenly luna comes from the back :"does this tape remind you of anything ?". axel :"luna, what happened are you ok?". luna :"i'll refresh your memory, your anger and thirst for revenge made you go after Pain who was on board of that ship, while people were crying for help". axel :"what do you mean, what's this?". Luna :"don't play fool with me axel ! i know you were there that night, you shot the ship's motor with your gun trying to hit Pain, you left people dying and you went after him, is this the noble work you teach us Mr team leader? the ship drofed with everyone inside of it, why? didn't you think about the people that were there?" Axel :" i haven't seen this ship in my life !!" luna(loudly) :"the tape doesn't lie axel !!" axel :"but what does it have to do with you?" Luna :"well it was my hardest nights ever, do you see the name on the ship?" axel :"it's luna 01...is this..." luna :"yes, my parents named that ship after me but unfortunatly they died on board of it that night,...the night of my birthday... and it was all because of you, i always thought it was an accident...until now...looks like i have someone to revenge on" suddenly, luna's eyes shine with a black color and energy balls show in both of her hands, Axel :"oh my god what is this??...luna am sorry, but it wasn't me, please stop it, you're being taken by your anger".Luna :"well well, look who's talking about anger, MR "can't control my self" and she shoots him with an energy ball where he falls down, axel :"luna please stop, the guy in the tape is not me, it's a mistake" Luna :"oh yeah? ...then who did it? the angry Axel of course" and she throws another energy ball that makes him bleed, Axel :"...please...stop". Luna :"what's the matter tuff guy, can't defend your self?" axel :"the anger has blind your eyes, wake up..." Luna prepares a big energy ball ready to finish him at once with tears in her eyes but she hesitates...suddenly, she hears someone coming :"you're not that kind of people luna, drop it", luna looks at the door :"K, is that you?". a guy wearing a balck uniform and a red glove in his right hand approches, K :"you don't want to do this trust me" Luna :"stay away K, i don't want to harm you", K (still walking) :"you're not a murderer luna, drop it or fight me (and he lights a fire ball in his right hand)". suddenly, the team gets in, lioness :"what's going on in here?", she sees Axel on the ground bleeding so she runs toward him :" Axel !! are you ok?". shark :"i can't believe this, i feel like am watching a science fiction movie...!!". Hawk :"luna? what are you doing?". King :"ohh no, she's pointing it toward axel !!". K arrives at luna and holds her hand gentaly and looks at her in the eye :"trust me, you saved me once, i want to return the favor". so luna turns her powers off and falls in K's arms crying :"why? why did he do it, i'll never forgive you Axel...you hear me, never !!". K takes luna to her room and the others gather arround Axel trying to know what happened, Axel :"i don't know, someone is trying to set me up" then King takes him to his room, Lioness sees the tape :"hey guys look ! that guy looks just like Axel?!..." Shark :"ohh no, he is Axel, this is horrible". Hawk :"what's horrible? could anyone explain to me??". back at luna's room, K :"looks like i arrived just in time, what's your story with the guy?". luna :"he did it, he's the one who killed my parents (crying)". K :"this is horrible !! but you have to relax now, i'll find out the whole truth, i'll check on you later" then he goes down where he meets the team :"hey am K, luna's friend, what's up with those two?". lioness :"it's an ugly truth, i can't believe it, what should we do?". Shark :"we shouldn't let them meet no matter what". King :"for once i agree with you". Hawk :"no, no, no, that's impossible, is this a bad dream or what?!". K :"i'll stay to calm luna down from her anger, i've never seen her this angry, in fact i've never seen those powers". Shark :"man, this is bad !!". Lioness :"what about the tape?". K :"what tape?". so he watches it and the guys explain to him everything, K :"we need to check the authentity of this tape, do you know anyone that could help?". Lioness :"we know just the right guy".

tomorrow morning, everyone was up, king preparing breakfast, everyone's worried. suddenly, luna walks out of her room all dressed up in black and goes toward the garage while K follows her :"good morning, going somewhere?". but luna ignores him and gets on her motorcycle, so K jumps behind her :"i can't let you go anywhere, you haven't recovered yet". luna :" it's none of your business" then she pushes him with her powers and walks away. K :"what a tuff girl !!" then he decides to go talk to Axel :"does anyone know where i can find this axel guy?". Shark :"he goes for training outside town to the south", when K arrives there, he finds axel practicing :"nice moves, so, what happened last night?". Axel :" i don't know, but am sure that it wasn't me". K :"she always turns evil when she hears something about her parents, but i haven't seen her that evil". axel :"it's her parents !! i know how this feels, i lost my father too, she'll hate me for the rest of her life for something i didn't do". K :"hey, this is luna we're talking about, i don't think you know her well". Axel :"someone gave her that tape, i think it's a set up".K :"your friends went to examine the tape, it could be a set up, but if it's not, i'll deal with it personally". Axel :"we'll see about that". K :"good".

back at the center, K goes to see luna :"look at you, are you gonna keep it this way for the rest of your life? at least eat something...well speak with me then" but she doesn't say a word. K:"i see then, ok could you tell me who gave you the tape, maybe it's fake". Luna :"am not stuppid K, the tape is real". K :"axel denied it".Luna :"of course he'll deny it, he wouldn't remember it, he was controled by his anger".K :"just like you" luna :"get out !!...i don't want to see anyone" K :"alright, see ya". meanwhile, the team was at mr. lee's house telling him about what happened, Lee :"what? is she ok? where is she now?". Hawk :"she's at her room laying on her bed all sad and angry". Lee :"i have to see her now, i'll let my guys examine the tape, let's go". Once arrived :"luna honey, what's wrong? why didn't you tell me?". Luna falls into his arms crying. K :"let's leave 'em alone". Luna :"i still can't believe it was Axel who did it...this is too much for me...i can't handle it... i don't even know how to handle it". Lee :"it could be a set up, we'll figure the whole thing out".


	2. truth uncovered

**episode 06 :truth uncovered :**

that night, Lioness gets a call from lee :"you have to come with the team, you won't believe what i found, quick !!". so the team hurries with K to lee's place leaving Hawk to watch Luna and Axel, Lee :"guys, look closely to this image, you see Axel, am gonna zoom in the neck area...and now?" King :"it's a tatoo" Shark :"but Axel doesn't have a tatoo in his neck". Lioness :"then Axel didn't do it" Shark :"youhoooooo...yay, i knew it" K was looking shocked(inner conversation) :" ohh, no it can't be !!" lioness :"what a relief". The guys head it to the center and bring Luna and Axel to watch the tape, after that, axel :"am not surprised, i told you it wasn't me" luna :"re-run it...now stop (looking surprised), it can't be" K :"i know, it's the slashers". luna :"they're alive, this is impossible". K:" this is not good". Luna :" they want me, they know where i am, that's why they gave me the tape,...the cretins, they tricked me !!". K :"and history repeats its self, do we have to confront them again?". Shark :"what are you two talking about? who are these slashers?". K :"they're...Luna(interupting) nothing, it's just a bunch of bad boys we knew, they're harmless". King :"well, since things are back to normal again, why don't we celebrate". Hawk :" am in". Shark :"yeah me too". Lioness :"let the fiesta begin". Axel :"am not in the mood for a party". Luna :"me neither... K, can i talk to you for a second?". the three leave the room, Shark :"it doesn't matter, let's celebrate alone". At luna's room, luna :" K, am a threat to these people, it's not safe for me to stay, it's me who they want, so it's me who they'll get". K :"you're not going alone in this, am coming with you, but do you know where they are?". Luna :"every place i happen to be in, we'll go in less than an hour". K :"what about your friends?". Luna :" you can't tell them anything, the less they know the better it is for them, but i'll go talk to axel". luna goes to axel's room, knocks, axel :"come in, ohh it's you, i was coming to you, we need to talk". Luna :"you know what i want to say, so..." Axel (interupting) :" you're no longer part of this team, after what happened the other day, i realized that you're a threat on the team, your powers aren't safe ". Luna(shocked) :"i was leaving, i just came to...Axel(interupting) :"save it, i don't need to hear anything from you nor see your face any more, you don't belong here ". Luna leaves the room runing with tears in her eyes, K :"what's the matter?". luna :"nothing let's go". K :"did he hurt you, am gonna go break his...luna :"no, stop, it's time to go, please, it's my fault at the first place, let's keep moving". at Axel's room, Axel was glowing with a strange light, then he transforms into a guy with a tatoo on his neck, it's the same guy from the tape, he looks at the window watching Luna leaving :"that's right, you don't belong here black dragon, you belong to us...hahaha".

tomorrow, lioness :"has anyone seen luna ? i haven't seen her the whole day". Shark :"K isn't here too". Hawk :"do you guys think they're dating?". King :"maybe". axel shows up, lioness :"hey axel, have you seen luna today?". axel :"no, but did you find out anythign about the tape?" Hawk :"what? weren't you here yesterday?" Shark :"yeah, did you lose your memory or something??" king :"you went to your room angry, don't you remember?" axel :"i didn't come here last night, i spend the whole night training, what do you mean??" lioness :"you didn't come the whole day?! but you were here...what's happening in here, i don't get it" axel :"where is luna?" lioness :"we haven't seen her the whole day, she could be in her room" everyone head it toward luna's room but find no one but a letter on her bed, Lioness :"i'll read it at loud :"dear friends, i know i haven't been good to you lately, especially you axel, that's why i want to apologize to you all, i just wanna say that i spent the most amazing days of my life with you guys, you were the best, and you'll always stay that way i'll never forget about you...and axel, i think you're right, i don't belong here, i don't want to put you in danger, take care , luna"." Hawk :"she left us, no way !!". Lioness :"Axel, you spoke with her??". axel :"no, i haven't, believe me" King :"what did she mean by "i don't want to put you in danger"?. Shark :"K mentioned something about slashers?! could it be them?". King walks toward the laptop. Lioness :"what are you looking for?". King :" yes !! listen to this, it says here that the slashers are a long distanced group of bad guys who seek for the power of the black dragon, the person who possessses this power will start weak by moving objects only, then his powers develop to reach the maximum when he starts using black energy balls wich are very powerfull that 3 of them could kill...".Shark :"hey, didn't luna use those black energy balls the other night on axel??...it can't be...could she be...". Axel :"yes, she has the black dragon's power, i think those slashers that she mensioned are looking for her, that's why she left". Hawk :"she didn't want us to be in danger, we must help her, but how?". King :"each one of us has a tracking device on his uniform, let's see where she is". Lioness :"don't bother, her uniform is here". Shark :"what about her cellphone?". Lioness :"and the laptop, they're both here". Hawk :"she made sure we won't come after her, that is so rude !!". Axel :"what about K? he has a cellphone". King :" Lioness, look into her stuff for K's phone number, lioness, look into her stuff". Lioness :"nothing, she didn't leave us any clue". Hawk :"damn !! what's the matter with her !!" king :"wait, there is more about these people, it says here that they can take the shape of anything or individual they want, and that what makes tracking and vinquishing them impossible" lioness :"then the person who was here yesterday was not axel !!" hawk :"ohh no, we have to warn her" Axel (looking outside):" the moon, of course !! guys, i think i know where she is, come on" shark :"what??".

Meanwhile, Luna and K were on their way to Land mark's mountains, K :"where are we going?" luna :"you'll see". they arrive at a house on the top of the mountain, luna enters the house, where :" what took you so long?". Luna :"i had to take care of some stuff, what have you got?". dragon :"these guys are really powerful, it says that no one could vanquish them, we need to bring the best men we have". luna :" i have one right here". dragon :"are you sure you wanna go to this battle, you know it's not gonna be easy".Luna :"i don't have another choice, and if it doesn't work, you guys know what to do, my end means the end of this power and this way they won't get it ".K :"wait a second, you didn't tell me about this part, we can't do that". luna :"we don't have a choice". Dragon :"you realize that this power of yours is very dangerous, but if you can control it, you can defeat them very easily". Luna :"i'll do my best". while talking, they hear a car stoping at the front door, it's Axel and the team, they enter the house, Hawk :"luna, i missed you". Luna :"what are you doing here, how did you find me?". Axel :"what's your favourite place that shows the best view of the full moon? you told me about this hide out remember?" Luna :"i thought you didn't want to see me anymore, changed your mind?". shark :"the person you spoke to wasn't axel, it's the slashers, they can take the picture of anyone they want". Dragon :" and that what makes them hard to find and to destroy". King :"what's he doing here??". luna :"he's on our side". Hawk :"we know about your black dragon powers, it's ok we'll help you with those guys". Luna :you don't understand, this is far from your abilities, you know nothing about these guys". Dragon:"i think we might need their help, we can't go on this battle alone". Luna :" i can't put them in danger". King :"hey, you're part of the team, we can't let you go through this alone". Shark :"yeah, we need to participate in this fiesta, you can't stop us". Lioness :"yeah sis, we're so in". Hawk :"let's teach those slashers a lesson". Luna :"fine, but beware, they're much powerful than you think". Dragon :" we're gonna stay here tonight and go tomorow to the battle". Axel :"what if the ninja guy here is fake?". K :"yeah, we didn't know about the multipicture thing till now(a fire ball in his hand) shall we check?". Dragon :"you don't need to, those guys are much powerful and smart than you are, if i was one of 'em, i would of killed you all by now". Luna :"he's right, let's rest for tonight, tomorrow is a big day". That night, Luna was outside looking at the full moon when Axel comes to her :"hey". Luna :"hey, i thought you're still mad at me, why did you come after all i did to you?". Axel :"coz you're one of us, and we can't let you go through this alone, plus i would of done the same thing if it was you who killed my father". Luna :"thanks...i guess?!". Axel :"you wanna talk to me about this power of yours?". Luna(looking at the moon) :"i didn't have it untill last year, i was shocked, i thought the slashers disappeared, but now they're looking for me again, am sorry i put you through all of this". Axel :"you need to be strong and know how to control your powers, am sure we'll get through this together" luna(faces him) :"thanks a lot axel, i don't know what to do without you" (they both look to each other in the eye, when K comes in) K :"hey you, what's up?". Luna :"nothing just chatting, Axel :"i'll leave you two, see you in the morning". Luna :"see ya". K :"so, how are you feeling about this?". Luna :"i don't know, am confused, i don't want to put anyone in danger". K :"you're not, we came on our own, plus, am not gonna leave you run away like you did the last time". Luna :"thanks, let's hope for the best then". K :"yeah, we got some serious butt to kick tomorrow, let's go to sleep now".


End file.
